


Have I told you how much I love you?!

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where they walk down memory lane.





	Have I told you how much I love you?!

 Hyunwoo wasnt sure how kihyun ended up in his bed but he wasn't complaining. He shifted so they were face to face. He noticed the younger's leg thrown over his body, as if staking a claim. He rolled his eyes, he wasnt sure why kihyun was possesive of him, it wasnt like anyone wanted hyunwoo apart from him. He still couldn't believe that kihyun liked him back.  
He brushed the younger's pink bangs of his forehead. "So beautiful!" He whispered. He heard the bed above his creek. Hoseok peeped from above. When he noticed kihyun he smiled and shifted back. This wasn't the first time that kihyun was in his bed. When he was feeling proud then his reasons were minhyuk, changkyun and jooheon were fooling around and not letting him sleep and on days he felt a little needy he reasoned he missed his man. Either of the two made hyunwoo smile.  
He stifled a laugh when he realised how far they had come, from being awkward enemies to awkward lovers. He still remembered the first time he met kihyun at the sets of no mercy. There was just something about him that simultaneously pissed him off, made him smile and if he was being absolutely honest, it even turned him on.They were pitted against each other at every level but somehow they survived. Apart from his own burning desire and fears, kihyun's smile urged him to perceiver and his skinship with hoseok fueled the fire. (When he brought it up after monsta x was formed, kihyun reasoned it wasnt his fault he was always teamed with hoseok. If he was given a choice, he would have chosen hyunwoo. He wanted to since the first mission.) after every loss, he remembered kihyun's words that - it wasnt his fault , he was a good leader, fighting- amongst other's words. And it did not stop there, even after monsta x was formed, kihyun was always there with his arm around hyunwoo's broad shoulder or arm wrapped around his arm or fingers laced with his,whispering encouraging words. Hyunwoo smiled. If they had survived no mercy, a show that left them so emotionally scared, tired yet happy, he was sure they would be able to survive anything.

Just then the pink haired boy stirred. Hyunwoo shut his eyes immediately. Kihyun's eyes fluttered open. Hyunwoo lay asleep, facing him. He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. His eyes scanned the elder's face as if trying to memorise it. He reached out to caress his face. his thumb ran over his lower lip. His hand threaded through his locks. He squished the the elders cheeks. It brought a low groan from the elders throat. "Teddy!" Kihyun mumbled smiling. He stared at their leader sleeping peacefully. It wasnt often he got to admire his boyfriend. They never had enough time. He smiled as his hands caressed his arms. " some things dont change" he thought. Since no mercy till now, his arms have been his striking feature, sturdy yet soft always there to protect, to shed a tear on or to cuddle up with. He remembered the first time he met hyunwoo. He was amazed at him,at how well he danced, his sassy one liners, ( which had reduced to nothing sincdebut), his voice and his tale. Despite being against each other at very phase of the competition, kihyun distinctly remembered the relief every time hyunwoo escaped elimination and the weird feeling of jealousy when he saw hyunwoo with minhyuk. He still believed minhyuk had a crush on hyunwoo, but hyunwoo reasoned, minhyuk has a crush on everyone. Kihyun would simply scoff. He knew it was true though. all the members loved each other like brothers but he couldnt help feeling possesive of hyunwoo. He laughed in his head thinking how during no mercy hyunwoo was a competition (albeit a god looking one) and now he was his support system, one of the most important things in his life. He sighed. No mercy had brought some sad yet beautiful moments of his life. Hyunwoo had been through so much. He remembered how hyunwoo had refused to take leardership for monsta x since everytime he led a team in no mercy they lost. But the other members were adament on hyunwoo being their leader. Hyunwoo was a mix of confidence and awkwardness.  

He pecked the elder's lips. hyunwoo opened an eye and peeked at him. "I saw that!" Kihyun hummed. Hyunwoo smiled and opened his eyes. "Morning" he mumbled." Morning" he mumbled back. They stayed like that grinning at each other. Till hyunwoo raised his arm and cupped kihyun's face pulling him in for a kiss. They smiled through the kiss. Kihyun's arms wrapped around hyunwoo's waist and hyunwoo's wrapped around kihyun's, pulling him closer. Their lips moved in sync, taking them out if this world to a place only theirs. "Have I told you how much I love you?!" Hyunwoo mumbled against kihyun's lips. "Hmm...." kihyun hummed.

"Ooommmmaa!!!!" Changkyun yelled running into their room. Hyunwoo and kihyun jerked apart, causing hyunwoo to hit his head on the roof of the bed overhead. Hyungwon, seated above, threw his pillow at chankyun while kihyun tumbled out of their bed. " what!!?" He yelled as he massaged his butt. He took a seat at the edge of the bed and pulled hyunwoo's head onto his lap to rub the spot before it swelled. " omma, minhyuk's.... troubling jooheon so......jooheon asked me to........call you to...... rescue him!" Chankyun said between the shots of pillow hoseok and hyungwon fired at him. "yahh!" Kihyun yelled smacking hoseok's hand. The two boys stopped momentarily trying to get more pillows.

Kihyun dragged hyunwoo with him and walked into the room he normally shared with the kids,as he liked to call them. "Minhyuk-ah!! Stop it!!! Go make coffee if you are done brushing!" Kihyun yelled pulling minhyuk with his ear. "Oh oh oh! !" Minhyuk yelped ad he was dragged away. He put changkyun in a head lock and took him along to make coffee. "Jooheon-ah!!" He yelled, gently smacking the younger's face to wake him up. "Yah! Irro na!!" Hyunwoo yelled taking a seat on his bed .Kihyun pinched jooheon's cheeks. Hyunwoo's eyes met kihyun's. They ,smiled at each other. "I love you!" Hyunwoo mouthed. "I love you too!" Kihyun mouthed as jooheon whined.  
And thus began another day at the mon household.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> By the time I was done with all 10 no mercy episodes I had no more tears to cry! Despite knowing the outcome, I cried everytime shownu cried or lost or looked lost. And my goddess, I. M 's awkwards was palpable. 
> 
> P.s : Did you also read "so beautiful" like the way they sing it in 'beautiful'? XD


End file.
